unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angels are angels who have been exiled or banished from Heaven and onto Earth. Fallen angels are no longer spiritual beings as they involuntarily incarnate into human bodies once they touch the surface of the Earth and are thus subject to human vulnerabilities such as karma, disease, old age, fatigue, hunger, fear, disabilities, pain, death, and reincarnation. Some are reborn as humans to human parents and live relatively human lives with no knowledge or memory of their true origins, identities, or abilities. Often such banishment is a punishment for disobeying or rebelling against God, though some fallen angels leave of their own accord to become Travelers. They can be found in the Jewish, Christian, and Islamic religions. Known Fallen Angels There are millions of fallen angels. Most of them are composed of the one-third of Heaven's angels who rebelled with Lucifer. Twenty of them are the Watchers, a band of angels who fell in love with mortal women and willingly fell to Earth to indulge their sexual appetites. And a dozen of them are the Adarians, a group of rebel Archangels who sought to find their Archess mates. The fallen angels known by name include: *Michael - The Warrior Archangel. *Lucifer - The fallen rebel Archangel also known as the Fallen One, the Devil, Morning Star, Light Bringer, Son of the Morning, or Satan. *Gabriel - The Messenger Archangel. *Abraxos - The leader of the Adarians. *Samael *Azazel - The angel who taught Man the ways of war. *Abaddon *Morael - One of the Adarians. *Xathaniel *Samyaza - Leader of the Watchers. *Uriel - The Angel of Vengeance. *Azrael - The Angel of Death. *Castiel - A fallen Seraphim associated with Thursday. *Zachariah - A fallen Seraphim. *Lilith - A female fallen angel associated with lust, sexuality, seduction, night, darkness, feminism, and vampires. She is known as a Succubus. *Belial *Remiel *Ezekiel Fallen Angel Characteristics Fallen angels are essentially human and possess both the physiological and psychological weaknesses as such. In addition, they are also subject or vulnerable to supernatural afflictions such as curses, spells, mind control, Lycanthropy, vampirism, dragon venom, Wraith killing touch, and possession. However, despite their mortality, their souls are the angels they once were; fallen angels are simply angels trapped inside a human body and mind. Most fallen angels never develop any superhuman or supernatural abilities and remain mortal forever. This is the case for those who are reborn as humans to human parents. However there are cases where fallen angels do retain the smallest measure of their original power as well as remember their true identities. They are virtually immortal in the fact that they have an infinite lifespan and accelerated healing; possess superhuman strength and speed; can influence the weather with their emotions; control fire; create ice; summon lighting from the sky to strike their opponents; heal the wounds of others; communicate telepathically; feel and influence the emotions of others; enter a person's dreams; and move objects with telekinesis. These are mostly the angels who fell directly into fully matured human form and were not reborn to human parents. Their abilities allow them to transcend their mortality as well as the human condition itself to a significant yet still limited degree. Behavior As mentioned, fallen angels are psychologically indistinguishable from humans. They all possess the same emotions as humans; anger, fear, sadness, desire, love, envy, ect. Fallen angels who descend to Earth fully matured are different from those who are reborn as humans. They are already psychologically adult but they also retain angelic intelligence and memories and are therefore devoid of most social, political, cultural, and familial conditioning. Because of this, empowered fallen angels are somewhat the same; wise, insightful, mature, rational, and infallible. Their powers of clarity, telepathy, and spiritual intuition allow them to see clearly and fully through lies and deception, false or inaccurate beliefs and information, and manipulation. Many look upon human political conduct with contempt, recognizing its pettiness and partisan nature. Some are cynical to a degree, recognizing the inherent selfishness and indulgence of humans. Most, however, are compassionate and heroic. Fallen angels who are reborn as humans no longer possess their angelic power, memories, or intelligence and are thus the same as human infants in their psychology. Like all humans, as they mature, they are determined, categorized, influenced, and conditioned by society, religion, culture, economy, education, politics, their family members, and personal or professional experiences. Because of this, reborn fallen angels are subject to fallibility, deception, and manipulation and are just as diverse, complex, and conflicting as humans in terms of their character and points of view. Fallen Angel Abilities While most fallen angels are mortal, some retain their angelic powers. They are virtually immortal in the fact that they have an infinite lifespan and don't grow old either in their appearance or health. Their accelerated healing makes them immune to minor diseases like the flu as well as heals them from non-fatal injuries in seconds. Their healing abilities are limited however, as they cannot heal from fatal gunshot wounds, decapitation, or severe bodily damage or fatal loss of tissue. They are also vulnerable to poisons. They possess superhuman speed and strength that allows them to challenge vampires, Phantoms, Wraiths, dragons, and other fallen. Fallen angels possess psychic and elemental powers. Their telepathic abilities allow them to read the minds of mortals and also allows telepathic unity between the fallen. They can feel and influence the emotions of others. They can move objects with their minds through telekinesis. Their emotions can influence the weather which they can use offensively to call down bolts of lightning to strike their opponents. They can summon and control fire from any immediate source in their presence as well as strengthen or weaken a flame. Other fallen angels have the power to create ice. The most benevolent of the fallen angels' abilities is their power to heal wounds and cure illnesses and poisons through their magical touch. The chief weakness of fallen angels is that they are trapped in their mortal flesh. They cannot shed their flesh and return to Heaven. As beings of flesh, they are subject to the flaws and weaknesses of the flesh. Vampires Vampires can trace their bloodline back to a fallen angel. Many vampires are created from fallen angels either through being turned by another vampire or by drinking a mortal's blood to the point of said mortal's death. As vampires, their superhuman strength and speed is doubled, making them the strongest and fastest of all vampires; their senses are heightened to the point where they can glimpse the past or present to a limited degree as well as see beyond the 20/20 spectrum in complete darkness; their accelerated healing is strengthened to the point of making them immune to all human illnesses and poisons; they gain the power to move through the shadow realm; they grow claws and fangs; they can make food disappear to create the illusion of eating; they gain the power of hypnosis; they become susceptible to sunlight, garlic, fire, wooden stakes, and decapitation; and they develop a thirst for human blood. Demons Demons are said to be fallen angels. Specific teachings and depictions vary regarding the concept of demons depending on the culture and religion. Demons have been described as the souls of Nephilim seeking to possess human bodies, as the corrupted souls of evil humans, as a separate species that exists alongside angels, or as beings who existed in a universe prior to the one currently existing. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Creatures Category:Fallen Angels